


A little too much to drink

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Makoto's intention was innocent when he let Sousuke stay the night. A friend offering a spare bed, nothing more.So how did it turn out like this?





	A little too much to drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> This written is for Sousuke's birthday; hope I did him justice!

“How are you, Makoto?”

With a bright smile, the young man stepped over the threshold to hug his friend.

“I’m doing well Haru,” Makoto told him honestly, “how about you?”

The black head of hair nodded, the young man shutting the door behind his oldest friend.

“How was Australia?” his friend smiled warmly, “we haven’t talked much about it.”

Haru looked up to the other, a glimmer of embarrassment still in the blue orbs.

They hadn’t really spoken since Haru and Rin went to Australia. True, Makoto had met the two at the airport, but they hadn’t really had a good, long conversation since their fight. When Nagisa proposed a party to welcome the other two back, Makoto readily agreed, knowing that it would give him time to talk to both of them about their trip.

Besides, he missed having all his friends together in one place.

And having new ones made it all the better. 

Makoto waved to the group of people already gathered in Haru’s living room, thinking it was kind of Haru to agree to donate his house for the party.

Nagisa and Rei were already sitting around a pizza, the youngest with a slice in each hand, mouth full of cheese and meat. Gou had also shown up, though her brother and the Samezuka team were nowhere to be found.

“Hey Makoto!” Gou smiled brightly, “how are you?”

“I’m doing well,” the young man nodded, bending over to grab a slice, “you?”

“Great!” she practically bounced, “it’s really nice to have everyone in the same room together!”

“Well, not everyone,” Makoto pointed out, “I thought the train was supposed to be in by now?”

“It has,” the young woman nodded, “they just missed it.”

“Sounds like Sousuke got them lost,” Nagisa teased with a bright smile, “they’ll be here soon, relax! Have a drink!”

Makoto laughed at the energetic blonde, reaching to grab his own bottle of beer.

It was always easy to drink at Haru’s house, and as long as they were responsible they wouldn’t get caught. True, they liked to have fun every now and then, but it wasn’t like they went on insane drinking binges and tore up the town. 

The young man felt so at ease when Haru started to talk about his trip to Australia, albeit with a little prompting, but from the sounds of it, it seemed like the two of them had a good time. Haru talked about the sights, meeting Rin’s second family, and, of course, swimming. Makoto only smiled wider at each mention, like a proud mother who had just watched her child find their passion. 

“We’re here!”

It was in the middle of one of Nagisa’s stories did the voice announce the arrival of new guests. Sitting up, the group watched as Rin, followed by Momo and Ai with Sousuke bringing up the rear, file into the room, each waving to the others before they all came to settle in a spare space.

Makoto greeted the others along with everyone else, smiling as the voices seemed to get louder with all the added energy.

“Haru was just telling us about Australia,” Makoto explained, looking to Rin, “how was it for you?”

“Great!” the young man grinned, “it’s nice to go back!”

“Haru made it sound so cool!” Nagisa piped up, “when are you gonna take all of us?”

“I can’t afford to take all of you!” Rin pointed out, “one at a time  _maybe_!”

“But I wanna tour with Rei!” the blonde pouted, “why do you and Haru get to be all romantic but none of us get to!?”

“Nagisa!” Rei interjected, flushing a deep red color.

“Well it’s true!”

“So how have you been, Makoto?” Sousuke suddenly spoke up, diverting attention away from the conversations.

“Oh! Fine,” the young man smiled, “happy to have everyone here.”

“Of course!” the elder grinned, “it’s not a party unless  _we_ show up!” he nodded to his swim team.

“Well, thank you for gracing us with your presence so that we may have fun,” Makoto chuckled.

“Glad we could make your night,” the elder toasted him, making the young man smile.

Makoto had to admit he was somewhat grateful for the elder trying to steer the conversation away. True, only the two of them, and Gou, were the only really single people of their group and, while he was happy for his friends, it did sting when they talked about their romantic nights while his were spent alone.

They managed to stay away from the topic of dating for a good long while, even through the second round of drinks. It wasn’t until the group started to deviate, with some on their third and others on their fourth, did the couples start drawing closer together. Nagisa was the first, followed rather quickly by Rin and Haru.

“Oh no!”

Makoto couldn’t help but grin at the overreaction given by Sousuke as he knew it wasn’t from a place of hate. Gratefully, he had been in the kitchen, away from whatever his best friends were doing.

“I am  _not_ staying over here!” the booming voice suddenly announced, “not while you are doing  _that_!”

“Sousuke-” his friend started, “c’mon-”

“Not interested, no thank you,” the young man crossed his arms over his chest, “ _really_  don’t wanna be here when that gets started…”

“You could stay with me!” Nagisa piped up, “we’ll put you up! I’m sure we have the couch space!”

“Where would Rei stay?” Sousuke interrupted calmly, brow lifting.

“In my bed!”

“Oi!”

“What?” the younger pouted to his boyfriend, “that’s where you were gonna stay anyway!”

“As generous as that offer is,” the elder held his hand up, “this doesn’t solve the problem of ‘I want a place to sleep at night without having someone going at it in the other room’,” he smiled grimly, “no offence.”

The redhead sighed deeply, his hand rubbing hair forehead before he looked up to their last alternative.

“Makoto,” Rin turned to the bright green eyes, “I hate to ask this of you, but… do you think-”

“I can put Sousuke up for the night, sure,” Makoto smiled to them, “my parents are away with the twins for a camping trip; is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Sousuke nodded, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the younger smiled, “glad I could help out.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for this.”

Makoto turned around and smiled at the man walking up the steps behind him, the younger slipping the key in the door. After he had been asked to share his house, the two continued drinking with the rest of the group. It was only when Sousuke had to try twice to stand up did Makoto manage to make a conscious decision to help the elder home. Miraculously, neither one of them tripped or walked into anything on their way down. 

“It’s no trouble,” the younger assured him, “I’m happy to help you out!”

“Still… you could have said no or-”

“Why?” Makoto asked, fumbling with his keys.

“Because of how actively I said no,” Sousuke mumbled, “kinda killed the whole night…”

“Nah,” the younger brushed off, “everyone got what you were saying; besides, they seemed fine with you afterwards.”

Sousuke nodded, his head still looking away sourly. Makoto felt assured that their friends understood his reservations, and no one seemed to be offended. If Sousuke had said something about the couple being wrong or disgusting, it would have been a different story.

“I just don’t like listening to my friends get it on,” the elder was mumbling, hands in his pockets and face still pouting.

Trying to reassure him, Makoto flashed a warm smile before finally finding the keyhole. The door swung open to an expectedly dark and empty house, Makoto stepping in lightly before Sousuke.

“Woah!”

Makoto fumbled for a moment as he felt something almost crash into him, his arms turning to hold up the bulkier form.

“Sorry,” Sousuke told him, evidently as surprised as Makoto, “missed a step.”

“On a flat floor?” the younger questioned him, teasing smirk on his lips as Sousuke grumbled in response.

“It moved on me,” the elder commented, straightening up, still holding on to the young man.

“Sure,” Makoto nodded, “do you need me to help you to your room? You know, in case it moves again?”

“I might take you up on that, you know, since they’re stairs,” Sousuke laughed, “and you might want to get that part of the floor inspected.”

“Noted,” the younger nodded, leading his friend up the stairs, “gimme a minute to make up the guest bedroom.”

“I might be asleep in that time,” the young man yawned widely, “you don’t need to go that far.”

“You’re my guest,” Makoto pointed out, blankets and sheets already out of the linin closet and in his arms, “let me do this.”

Sousuke said nothing more as he let the young man busy himself with the bed, standing up with a smile before he made to change places with the elder.

“Need anything else?” the young man asked, turning at the door, “something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” Sousuke yawned again, “you’ve done more than enough; thank you.”

“If you change your mind, let me know,” Makoto called, “I’m going to take a shower, would that be okay with you?”

“Why, you inviting me in?”

Makoto turned to the rather cheeky grin, his response to playfully elbow the elder.

“It’s fine, I can sleep through almost anything,” Sousuke chuckled, “have a good night, Makoto.”

“Night!”

The younger still had energy left as he stepped into the hot shower, the warm water running over his muscles serving to calm him, but not to the point of exhaustion. Taking only a few minutes, the young man stepped out to wrap a towel around his lower half and wipe the mirror away, green meeting green. A second towel rubbed the water from his hair, half-wishing he could turn on the hair-dryer, though he decided against it at the risk of waking Sousuke.

Looking towards the medicine cabinet, Makoto wondered just how rough the headache was going to be for the elder come morning. Sousuke had drank quite a bit, and though he said he was fine, the younger thought otherwise.

At least letting him have it available wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Filling a glass and grabbing the bottle, the younger impulsively moved towards the guest bedroom, knocking softly before entering. Makoto peered into the room, water and pills in hand, taking in the shirt and pants on the floor and the bare broad back shown to him. The sides rose and fell slowly, the bed sheets up to his waist.

“Sousuke?”

The elder remained silent as the glass of water was placed on the bedside table, Makoto coming to sit next to him on the bed.

Green eyes softened as he looked over the sleeping face, his heart in his throat.

Over the past few months Sousuke had been heavily flirting with the young man, small nudges in the change room, light teasing across the mounting blocks, and know-it-all smirks flashed across at almost every opportunity. At first, Makoto was only somewhat embarrassed, before he eventually warmed up to it, finding it amusing and liking the back and forth between them. Makoto felt his lips curl into a small smile at the thought, his heart beating a little faster at the sight of the sleeping man.

Through their little flirting game Makoto had come to feel for Sousuke, more so than he felt for Nagisa or Rei or even Haru. Haru was a close and good friend to him, and always would be, but Sousuke was someone from whom Makoto wanted something more. He wanted a relationship from the elder, to be kissed and held, to be touched, to be loved and to love the other in return.

But the young man wasn’t even sure if Sousuke thought about him in the same fashion.

True, they teased each other, and Sousuke seemed good natured about the entire thing, but did it really mean that Sousuke liked him? Was he just being kind? The young man was in no way truly vindictive or cruel to him, but could he just be teasing him? Perhaps he didn’t expect Makoto to reciprocate and it now got out of hand.

But no; Sousuke was always aware of others, for the most part.

He had his bad moments, and times where he want overboard, but from what Makoto could tell, he did what he did out of caring and for others.

He wasn’t an awful person, just overly protective.

Maybe that was why Makoto liked him so much.

The younger gently nudged the sleeping man, his heart calming when all he got was a quiet grunt. Sousuke was clearly in a deep, alcohol-filled sleep; it seemed as though nothing was going to wake him up.

Slowly, Makoto lowered his lips to Sousuke’s, pressing gently against the elder’s as his eyes closed.

All he wanted was a kiss, to see if it was as good as he imagined.

He did not expect and arm to swing around his shoulders and hold him as the mouth kissed him back. 

The young man froze at the sudden movement, allowing the elder to flip him onto his back, managing to keep their lips together. Makoto gasped as he was rolled over, his back now on the mattress and his green eyes looking up at a bemused Sousuke.

“Good morning,” the elder sighed, his arms on either side of Makoto’s head, “what a wake up I get…”

Makoto froze at the words, his own a jumbled mess and being caught in his throat didn’t help matters much.

“Naughty little Makoto,” Sousuke murmured, his hands running over the soft locks, his lips hovering over Makoto’s, “makes me wonder, what  _else_ were you going to do to me while I was asleep…”

“N-Nothing! I swear!”

It was obvious Makoto did not expect to get caught. 

It was just a dumb little kiss, just an instance of stupidity fueled by alcohol.

But he didn’t get a chance to tell Sousuke that before their faces were suddenly brought closer together.

“I’m not mad…”

Makoto stilled at the sight of the smirk, Sousuke’s teal eyes looking hungrily down at the young man.

“I’m flattered, really,” the young man murmured, his lips lowering to brush over Makoto’s, his hands beginning to run over the warm flesh, “are you?”

The younger couldn’t seem to make a coherent thought, his mind still spinning as he tried to comprehend what Sousuke was telling him.

How drunk was the young man?

“Since you started it,” the elder carried on seductively, “would you like to go on?” something brushed up against Makoto’s inner thigh, “we’re both drunk, and I’m ready,” his tongue flicked over his lips, “you?”

 Makoto swallowed thickly at the words tumbling from Sousuke’s lips, his heart pounding at the implications coming from the smiling face.

All he wanted was a kiss, was he truly ready for sex?

Was Sousuke?

Makoto wondered just how drunk he was to think of a statement like that.

“M… Maybe…”

Lips pressed against his once more, Sousuke very confident and dominating. In an instant, Makoto melted into the elder.

He moaned into the young man’s mouth, his arms lifting from the mattress to wrap around the strong back, pulling the young man closer into his chest. In response to Makoto’s initiation, Sousuke eagerly slid his tongue along the younger’s lower lip, quietly asking for permission. 

Makoto was admittedly timid as he opened his mouth, his hesitancy gone as the slick muscle slid into his mouth, pressing down in places Makoto didn’t know could feel good. Coaxing out more sounds from the younger, Sousuke broke away only to give the young man time to breath before he continued to plunder Makoto’s mouth, his hands searching else ware. 

“Did you forget to get dressed after your shower?” the elder teased quietly, his fingers slipping under the warm towel, noticing that the hips were bare underneath.

“What’s the point,” Makoto whispered, “I wasn’t going to need them after it…”

“Oh?” Sousuke asked, brow raised while Makoto was looking away, a light blush on his cheek.

“I’m… I was…” his blush deepened, “alone…”

“Alone?” the elder teased, his fingers continually running through the soft locks. With a smirk, Sousuke lowered his lips to just hover over the young man, Makoto feeling his breath hitch at the sudden closeness.

Or perhaps it was the embarrassment after having mentioned that he masturbated to the man above him, imagining them in this exact position.  

“Why would you need to be alone when you have me here?”

Makoto wondered just how much the elder had had to drink. Given the calm, teasing responses, he would assume quite a bit.

Sousuke always enjoyed teasing others, and it was obvious that he always meant well by it. When he flirted with Makoto, it was more playful than seductive.

If he had been this seductive, Makoto might have tried something stupid a lot earlier.

“I… didn’t know… um…”

The young man only half-swallowed the lump in his throat before lips pressed to the warm column, Sousuke’s, his hands reaching to run over the younger’s pale forearms.

“Well now you know…”

Makoto really wished Sousuke wasn’t so good at seducing him.

The younger said nothing as he moaned and sighed from the lips kissing up and down his neck, Sousuke careful to keep in control of their new situation.

“Look how cute you are,” Sousuke whispered, Makoto whimpering as the hands roamed his now taunt muscles, “so adorable…”

“ _Ah.._ _hah… S-_ _Sousuke_ _!_ ”

Toes curled and knees bent around the larger body, Sousuke unable to stop the grin on his face as he started to suck and lick at a particularly sensitive bud. 

Makoto’s actions were uncontrolled, his chest lifting to move towards the warm mouth, the tongue now running back and forth over his nipple. The younger sighed and gasped as a hand came to accompany the mouth, the fingers beginning to treat the other untouched bud. Sousuke seemed to either not notice or not care that the body beneath him was jerking and twitching, continuing to play with the younger’s body as though it was a finely tuned violin and he, the musician. With the way Makoto was singing, it wasn’t far off.

“ _S-_ _Sousuke_!” Makoto whimpered, “ _I-I might-”_

The younger wondered if someone could come from having their nipples played with. Given how Sousuke was working him, Makoto felt it was entirely possible.

“So soon?” Sousuke breathed, the warmth ghosting over Makoto’s chest, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“ _Ah… hah…_ ”

Makoto knew he didn’t drink enough for him to be out of control, but he was more unleashed than he’d ever been. Slowly, Sousuke was coaxing out of him a desire he wasn’t aware humans possessed. It was aggravating, for him to be unraveling and yet Sousuke remained so composed and calm as he devoured Makoto’s sanity. 

“ _Ah… ha…HA!_ ”

Hips bucked as the hand that was so tenderly running along his sides was now wrapped around his member, beginning to pull and knead at his straining erection. Sousuke’s fingers were rather skilled, the fingers running up and around the shaft while his thumb brushed over the head and dipped into the slit, smearing the precum. 

There was no way Makoto was going to hold out much longer.

“It’s okay,” Sousuke was whispering to the small shred of sanity Makoto clung too, “it’s just me.”

Makoto whimpered as he tried to focus on his surroundings, the sensations to his body too much for him to take at once.

How someone could be this masterful with someone they’ve never touched before baffled the younger.

“ _S-_ _Sou_ _-Oh my God-hah-G-God_!”

“Well that’s a little formal, isn’t it?” Makoto didn’t need to look at the elder to know he was grinning from ear to ear, “just Sousuke will do.”

Greed rolled back in Makoto’s head as he came too easily, his warmth spilling in Sousuke’s hand, his body shuddering and his back arching. Had he given a care at all, Makoto might’ve been somewhat embarrassed at how easily Sousuke teased him into coming early.

In all his panting and begging and crying, he somehow forgot to give a damn. 

Teal eyes pulled back to look at his work, his tongue flicking over his lips. It was almost too much for him, to have someone so wanting and panting beneath him, splayed out like a delectable buffet. 

Makoto’s skin had a light sheen to it, his chest puffing with each pant, and his cheeks seemed permanently tattooed in red. His head was on the pillow and his legs were splayed open, too tired from their endeavors to show even a modicum of decency. 

“Oh… well now,” Sousuke was enjoying the teasing, and Makoto seemed to enjoy the deep rumblings from the strong chest, “just what am I supposed to be doing with you  _now_?”

“Th-Thought you didn’t want to-to be sleeping the same house as someone going at it?” Makoto whispered, an unusually cheeky smile on Makoto’s lips.

“That’s because it’s someone else,” the elder pointed out, coming to crawl over Makoto, “but if it’s me,” he ran his nose over the other’s, “then I suppose it’s not all that bad…”

Makoto hummed as the lips were pressed against his, his eyes fluttering closed at the contact as he inhaled Sousuke’s musky scent. His arms found the strength to fall over the elder’s shoulders and his fingers ran over the adjusting shoulder blades.

It wasn’t until he managed to open his eyes after their parting did he notice Sousuke’s own straining erection. 

“S-Sousuke…”

“What? This?” the elder deliberately brushed his member over Makoto’s inner thigh, “oh, you didn’t think I could listen to those cute sounds you made and  _not_  get hard?”

Hands brushed over Makoto’s lower abdomen, fingers splaying over the warm skin.

“So,” Sousuke continued, rather enjoying the teasing, “what should we do… about  _this_?”

Makoto swallowed thickly, certainly sober enough to catch the implications Sousuke was giving him.

What  _should_ they do?

If they stopped it here, they might have a chance to go back to being friends, blaming it on a spur of the moment thing between them.

Or…

“H-Here…”

Sousuke leaned back as Makoto turned to his stomach, lifted his hips to the air, and indicated to Sousuke where he wanted the young man. It was a surprise to him to see someone so innocent act so needy.

“And just where did you learn to be so seductive?” Sousuke whispered, his finger running over the muscled rump.

“Ah-Ah e-easier- _hah_ -for us….” Makoto managed to pant out, his body jolting as it was lightly teased. 

“Easier?” the smirk returned to Sousuke’s lips as he thumbed the twitching entrance, Makoto mewling as a result, “and just how would you know this?”

“N-No,” Makoto protested, shaking his head, understanding the implications, “n-not- _ah_ -with others… only alone.”

“Why were you doing all this alone?” Sousuke murmured, his lips running over the back muscles.

Makoto was too busy panting and moaning to answer his question, his hips jerking as the elder continued to play with his body.

“Hm?” the elder seemed to enjoy the teasing between them, “not going to tell me?”

“I-I’m alone…” Makoto tried explain, “I-I don’t-”

“How don’t you have anyone to pamper you like this?” Sousuke whispered, his chest coming to press against the young man, “who are you waiting for, I wonder?”

“Y-You…”

The answer just slipped out, Makoto becoming too high in their actions to truly care.

“B-Because…” the younger swallowed thickly as he gasped, “because… y-you- _nn_ -fl-flirted with m- _ah_ -me,” he struggled to take in a deep breath, “I couldn’t stop… thinking- _nhaa_ _-_ about you.”

His head arched back as something pressed into him. Cries left his lips as he let Sousuke rub his most intimate area, tears of pleasure threatening to fall as he gave himself over to the pleasure the man was giving him. 

“So it’s all my fault then, is it?” Sousuke was carrying on, fully aware the reactions he was receiving from being so casual.

“ _Hah-ah-_ n-no I-I-”

“If you were mine,” the young man’s breath was right in Makoto’s ears, “I would treat you like this every night…”

The younger beneath him audibly gasped at the words, his body squirming as he tired to regain a modicum of control over his body.

“Fliting like that, you mean?” Makoto could practically hear the smirk on the elder’s lips. Emitting a sound somewhere between a grunt and a whimper, the young man adjusted to the touch inside of him. “I’ll take that sound as a compliment,” Sousuke murmured, managing to slip another finger into him.

“M-Maybe,” Makoto swallowed thickly, “maybe you shouldn’t be so good at flirting.”

Sousuke stilled at the joke, Makoto tensing in anxiety before he heard a soft chuckle from the man above him.

“I guess so,” the younger could practically hear the smile on Sousuke’s lips, “well, it doesn’t seem I need to practice that anymore, now do I?” 

Confused, Makoto glanced up to him, only to be flipped over, his back now to the mattress and his stomach exposed to the elder.

“I want it like this,” Sousuke told him, smiling at the younger’s light shock, “I want to see you like this.”

Makoto couldn’t help it.

He smiled.

“And I want it,” Sousuke started, “every night that you’ll have me.”

“Romantic too,” Makoto couldn’t help but laugh, his fingers reaching up to run over the strong cheek, “you might be busy…”

“Lucky me.”

It was all Makoto heard before he was pulled back in for another deep kiss.

“Hang on…”

The younger lifted up while his partner moved to grab his pants, pulling out a small bottle.

“What’re you-”

“If you think I’m going to let you get up and possibly have a moment of clarity you’re more drunk than I thought,” Sousuke murmured, pulling at the white bottle, “it’s just hand lotion… chlorine plays havoc on my fingers.”

“And… just where is it going to go?”

Teal eyes looked to the young man, his own lips pulling into a smile at the teasing grin Makoto gave him.

“I feel it would be better to show you…”

The younger put up no protest as he let the fingers slip low, his body only tightening as something tried to penetrate him.

“ _AH…_ _Sousuke_ _-_ ”

“Just relax…”

Sousuke’s voice was deep and assuring, Makoto trying his best to please the young man. Taking in deep breaths, the younger forced his body to accept Sousuke.

“ _Ah… hah-_ _AH_!”

Makoto groaned as a finger curled and stretched him, Sousuke quick to slip a second digit inside.

“You feel really good here,” Sousuke was whispering, Makoto unsure of where the words were coming from, “Makoto…”

“ _Ah-Hah!”_

Sousuke huffed as he continued to tease him, his tongue unconsciously flicking his lips.

“There’s no way you haven’t been with another,” Sousuke murmured, “who else?   

“You,” Makoto swallowed, choking on his saliva, “only you- _hah_!”

“So honest,” the young man leaned in, nose drinking in Makoto’s scent, “God I love you…”

Makoto froze, his eyes widening as he looked down to the young man.

“What?” Sousuke asked, grin on his lips.

“C-Can you say that again?” Makoto asked, his body reacting as the fingers kept working on him.

“Hm?” the elder murmured, “I love you?”

“Yeah,” the younger whispered, “again?”

“I love you,” lips pressed on the heaving chest, “I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

Makoto felt his body relax more and more at each word, his smile seemingly unmovable.

“ _Hah…_ _Sousuke_ _…_ ”

“I want to be in you,” Sousuke told him, “are you ready?”

“ _Y-Yea-hah…_   _Ah-Ah… hah!_ _Nn_ _!_ ”

Makoto could only gasp as he felt something much more fulfilling than a finger start to push into him. Sousuke’s hands were pushing his thighs down, his lower lip in his teeth.

“Makoto,” the elder was groaning, “you’re still so tight…”

“ _Hah… ah…_ ”

“I want to just plunge into you,” Sousuke kept talking, slowly slipping into the younger, waiting for Makoto to accommodate his size, “what would that do to you, I wonder?”

“I-It- _hah_ _-_ ”

“I might tear something,” the elder whispered, his lips now to the shell of Makoto’s ear, “but… it might also be a little more fun for the both of us…”

Makoto swallowed thickly, his lungs heaving and his mind trying to focus.

“Relax,” Sousuke chuckled, “I’m not about to hurt you… not tonight… anyway.”

The younger whined loudly as he felt something continue to push into him, the elder growing closer and closer. 

“I’m all in,” the young man whispered, his fingers running over the soft locks, Makoto unable to do nothing but gasp, tears slipping down his face, “you’ve taken me right up to the hilt.”

Makoto swallowed again and again, his breathing trying to calm himself down.

“I’ll wait,” Sousuke told him gently, lips kissing the temples, “I’ll wait for you…”

The younger nodded, sniffing and hating himself for being so expressive. He wanted this, wanted to be this intimate with this man.

“It’s okay…”

Green eyes turned to look at the young man holding him tightly, Sousuke’s face one of reassurance and kindness.

“If it’s too much for you it’s okay,” Sousuke murmured, “I’m nearly at my limit too.”

Makoto’s arms were instinctive, wrapping themselves around the strong figure and pulling him closer.

“Want this,” the younger panted, “want- _nng_ -you…”

“And I don’t want you to remember the pain,” the elder whispered, lips pressing to the temples, “only the pleasure…”

“Then-Then give me- _hah_ -the pleasure…”

“It’ll hurt if you haven’t adjusted…” Sousuke warned.

“Then adjust me… faster.”

“Oh… don’t tempt me…”

Makoto yelped as a third finger entered him, the elder reaching and touching Makoto’s innermost part.

“Almost there…”

The younger continued to whimper as he felt himself adjust to the young man. How much longer was Sousuke going to make him wait?

Sousuke seemed to have gained a mastery over the younger’s body, even after just a short amount of time. He searched and stretched the younger, letting the body beneath him twitch and moan, his teal eyes reflecting an unseen hunger.

“Sousuke…” Makoto whined, “please- _hah_ -can’t take it-”

Lips covered the younger’s, Sousuke forcefully cutting him off.

“So cute…”

Makoto screamed as he felt the elder slam into him, though when he had pulled out the young man had no idea. His fingers clung to the bedsheets, as though he was trying to keep his final grip on reality. The green eyes scrunched tight at the feeling, wishing to have the feeling of pleasure back. 

It wasn’t entirely unbearable, but it wasn’t like their earlier moments.

“ _H_ _ah… ah-AH!_ ”

The younger’s body jerked as the young man continued to thrust into him, hands digging nails into Makoto’s hips. Makoto’s teeth tightened as he felt Sousuke adjust him, the elder seeming to search for something inside.

“ _AH! HAH!_ ”

Green eyes snapped open, his lungs managing to suck in a deep breath at the sudden surge of pleasure that ran through his body.

“There is is…”

Makoto barely heard the whisper over his own screams, his head titling back as he tried to process the pleasure that was coursing through his body. 

“ _Oh-Oh-Oh_ _Sousuke_ _!”_ Makoto cried, his hips adjusting with each thrust, “ _Oh!_ ”

“Is it good, Makoto?” Sousuke panted, “is it good?”

“ _So good, so good!_ ” the younger sang, his brain unable to pull the jumbled thoughts together, “ _ah-hah-so-so good_!”

Sousuke chuckled as he adjusted the thighs beneath him, pushing them closer to the mattress, he impressed with the younger’s flexibility.

“ _Oh-Oh_ _-AAAAH!_ ”

The younger’s body was shuddering under the waves of euphoria crashing around him, his open mouth dripping drool down the sides of his cheeks. His attempt to swallow was interrupted by a lips, Sousuke sucking and rubbing over Makoto’s tongue. Green eyes closed at the contact, his knuckles relinquishing the sheets to run his fingers through the short black locks, pulling the young man closer.

“How did you get so good?” Sousuke whispered, his fingers pinching and running over the twitching muscles, “so tight…”

“ _So-So_ _full,”_ Makoto unconsciously choked out, “ _S-_ _Sousuke_ _!-hah-_ _Sousuke_!”

“So cute,” Sousuke continually whispered, “Makoto…”

The younger was too involved in his own pleasure to respond.

Sousuke’s body moved against his, the younger peeking up to see the abdomen curl and tighten with each thrust. Sweat covered the strong chest and fell down the elder’s temples, his mouth open as he panted and called out to the younger. 

Makoto shuddered whenever the teal eyes met his, the older holding a primal need in his irises, one that it seemed only Makoto could fulfill

“ _Hah… ah-”_

The younger was honestly impressed that he could last this long, given his state of intoxication and heightened euphoria. And with Sousuke being as talented as he was, Makoto knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Apparently, neither could Sousuke 

“Hey, Makoto,” Sousuke whispered, his breath coming in ragged pants, “can I come in you…?”

“ _Ah-ah-_ _aaah_ …” the younger arched his back, “ _So-_ _Sousuke_ _-_ ”

“Can I take that as a yes?” the elder grunted, “I’m close Makoto…”

“ _Ah-hah-y-ye-_ _aaaah_ _!_ ” the younger shuddered, indicating that he was as dangerously close as Sousuke, “ _i_ _-in me-_ ”

“ _M-Makoto-_ ”

The younger only barely had enough consciousness to hear his name tumble from Sousuke’s lips in the most primal sound Makoto had ever heard.

His hand felt heavy as he lifted it up to the young man, Sousuke seemed to have stilled after his ejaculation. Teal eyes caught the movement of the young man beneath him, his flushed face turning to look down at the young man, Makoto’s own skin a pinky hue and his lungs were heaving wildly, mouth open as he panted.

“ _A_ _h…_ _hah_ _… mmm_ …”

Makoto’s panting was quelled by the return of the firm lips over his, hands running through his soft locks as the man above him tilted his jaw. Makoto’s own fingers came to cup Sousuke’s cheeks, his green eyes closing gently as he hummed against the other.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Their parting was with a string of saliva, Makoto looking up at a tired, but content Sousuke.

“Hm?” the elder repeated, his hand pushing back the hair from the other’s forehead, “well?”

“I… dunno,” Makoto answered honestly, still worn out from their evening activities, lungs still heaving, “maybe wait until we’re sober?”

The young man kept rather quiet as he rolled onto his back, the younger somehow still kept in his arms.

“You gonna join me here tonight?” Sousuke teased, nudging the young man who’s breathing was calming.

“Too tired,” Makoto mumbled, listening to the deep rumble in the other’s chest.

“Good,” the elder whispered, kissing Makoto’s temples, “I wasn’t going to let you go anyway.”

“Promise?”

The younger felt the body still, gentle fingers in his locks.

“Yeah… I promise…”

Makoto rested his cheek on the young man’s chest, the slowing heartbeat drumming loudly in his ear. It wasn’t until the arm slipped around his back did he finally close his eyes. With a bright smile on his lips, the young man let his fatigue take over and slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

A sizeable lump moved under the covers, the head of dirty blonde hair peeking out from under the sheets, green eyes pulling open to the warm sun. Groaning, Makoto turned to look over at the clock radio beside the guest bed, sighing at the red numbers happily highlighting seven in the morning, around his usual time to go our for a morning run.

His headache wished it wasn’t so.

Makoto rarely drank much, and when he did, it usually didn’t result in a hangover. To be fair, it was only a minor headache, aggravated by the time and the sun.

And the short amount of sleep due to the elder…

Head jerking up, Makoto became acutely aware of the vacant pillow next to him, the larger man nowhere to be found.

“Sousuke?”

Makoto lifted his head, looking around for the young man, confused when he found no clothes or evidence of the elder. Only when he looked did he find a note lying on his bedside table.

Picking up the white paper, Makoto slowly read the scratchy sprawl.

_Makoto,_

_Sorry I had to leave early this morning, had to catch my train home._ _I’ll be back next weekend with Rin for longer. See you then?_

_I’ll call you,_

_Sousuke_ _._

Sitting up with a sigh, Makoto put the paper aside, running his fingers through his short hair.

Of course he was disappointed. He had just had what was probably the best night of sex he’d ever had and now he was left waking up alone.

How clichéd.

It was only as he was lacing up his running shoes did it dawn on him that Sousuke probably had one more reason not to stay in the morning.

He was probably so drunk he wasn’t himself last night.

Not that Makoto was entirely sober, but he still had enough control over himself to consent. His nail stuck in his teeth.

Did Sousuke even want to have sex with him? Or was it all a moment of clouded judgement? 

Or maybe he thought Makoto was someone else?

After all, Sousuke called him cute.

Locking the door behind him, Makoto sucked in a deep breath as he decided to ask Sousuke about it when they met next weekend. Regardless of the answer, he would ask.

* * *

It hadalmost been a week since Sousuke’s adventure in Makoto’s guest bedroom. Since then, not one text, phone call, or e-mail was sent to the younger.

Makoto tried not to act too disappointed, though it was an impossible challenge. He thought they had some sort of connection, or at least enough for him to warrant a phone call. True, the younger could have called him first, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. Plus, having the stress of school didn’t seem to help his situation.

It was only when they were over at Gou’s, having another get together, did he finally seek out his opportunity. 

The elder had arrived with Rin in tow, the two settling down in the living room before the larger of the two made his way to the kitchen, the teal eyes not meeting the green the whole way. Using the pretext of going to help Sousuke, Makoto made to follow, his heart beating in his throat. 

“Hey.”

Sousuke turned to the quiet voice, Makoto standing behind him, looking the most uncomfortable Sousuke had seen him.

“Hey,” the elder nodded, “how’s it going?” the teal eyes looked around, “no one else around?”

“Uh… no,” the green eyes shifted for a moment, “I uh… actually I want to apologize to you.”

Confused, Sousuke now gave the younger his full attention, waiting as patiently as he could for the young man to continue.

“I took advantage of you… that night,” Makoto explained, “you were really drunk and I…” he blushed lightly, “I’m sorry.”

The two stood in what was a rather awkward silence, Makoto almost wishing that someone could walk in and just diffuse the whole situation.

Until Sousuke’s snort decided too.

“Why are you apologizing?” Sousuke asked, his cocky smile making Makoto even more confused, “did it not meet expectations?”

Makoto was somewhat embarrassed at the words, but he continued to press on.

“B-B-But you-”

“Why did you think you took advantage of me?” the elder continued, “because I was drunk?” his brow lifted at the nod, “I mean… I’d been drinking yes… but I was sober enough to know what I was doing,” he leaned a little closer, “and  _who_ I was doing it to.”

Makoto flushed a deeper red, if that was at all possible.

“B-B-But-”

“What made you think I was too drunk?” Sousuke decided to ask again, Makoto looking away as he found his answer.

“B-Because you were thinking of someone else,” the younger stammered, “you said so.”

The confusion was returned to Sousuke. Thinking back, the young man couldn’t recall a moment when he thought of someone other than the young man crying and moaning beneath him.

“I don’t-”

“You called me cute,” Makoto explained, “I thought you were referring to… someone else-”

Firm lips over his stole any words, or thoughts for that matter, that Makoto had. Hands moved quickly to pull the waist closer together before Makoto was lifted into the air and given a seat on the kitchen counter.

“How could I call anyone but you cute,” Sousuke whispered once they parted, his hands running over the dirty blonde locks.

“B-But you haven’t called in a week-”

All of Sousuke’s bravado seemed to vanish at the question, his eyes turning to look away.

“I… didn’t know what to say…,” the elder explained quietly, “and…” he sighed, “this is so stupid… I though  _you_ were drunk.”

“Me!?”

Makoto stared at the young man, his green eyes wide while the young man backed away slightly, trying not to let the other see the embarrassment in his eyes.

“I didn’t drink that much-”

Then it hit him.

Sousuke thought he had taken advantage of him.

“Oh…”

The elder smiled grimly, his arms crossing over his chest as he seemed prepared to accept rejection.

“I… was a little drunk, yes,” Makoto admitted, his head hanging somewhat, “but sober enough to know what I was doing… and what I wanted to do.”

Sousuke remained silent as the young man smiled, legs swinging slightly at his vantage point.

“Kinda like you….”

Laughing briefly, the teal eyes lifted to the green, their forehead’s bumping gently.

“What a pair we are,” Sousuke chuckled, Makoto leaning closer, wrapping his arms around the young man. 

“I wanted you,” the younger whispered, unsure of where his newfound confidence came from, “ _want_  you…”

The elder smiled at the flush returning to his cheeks, liking that it seemed somewhat easy to make the sight happen.

And that he was the one making it happen.

“Even though it was only because I flirted with you?”

There was no anger in his voice, only trying to clear up any misconceptions.

“It’s more than that,” the other shook his head, “I-I want… you’re handsome and tough and protective and-”

“And you’re too good of a person to be that shallow,” the elder interrupted, Makoto feeling a warmth spread in his chest at the sincerity.

“I want you,” the younger murmured, “I did then, last night…” his ears turned a light pink, “and now…”

“I hope you’re not lying,” Sousuke murmured, his head tilting into Makoto’s, “I take things a little too seriously… you know.”

“I know,” Makoto nodded, his forehead touching the other’s, “that’s one of the reasons I like you…”

“Only one?” the elder asked, his brow raised, cheeky grin on his face, “there are more than handsome, and tough and protective?” he smiled wider at the nod he got, “well… then you’ll have to tell me about all the other ones.”

“Don’t know if we have enough time,” the other chuckled, “you’re staying over here tonight, aren’t you?”

“Fair point,” the elder’s face pulled into contemplation. “Oi, Haru!” Sousuke called, waiting until he heard the ‘what’ he got, “don’t worry about putting me up for the night,” he grinned to Makoto’s confused face, “I’m going to crash at Makoto’s tonight.”

Makoto didn’t hear the response Sousuke got from the young man, and nor did he care. He was too busy smiling with the young man that was leaning in, looking for another kiss. A request Makoto was only too happy to comply with.

“Now we have all the time we need,” Sousuke murmured huskily, “where should we start?”

“How about in my room, later,” Makoto laughed, “our friends might think you’re a hypocrite.”

“Hey, like I said, I don’t like  _hearing_  other people have sex,” the elder reminded him, “me having it on the other hand,” his fingers ran up the clothed thigh, “with you especially…” he took in a deep breath, “that’s another matter  _entirely_.”

Makoto felt his smile become unmovable, his eyes looking away for a moment before they returned to the teal.

"Lucky me," the younger smiled, letting the elder kiss him gently.

"Nah," Sousuke murmured, "I'm the lucky one."


End file.
